Why am I the one?
by Georgia Rose Belikova
Summary: Dimitri is the new kid at St Vladamirs Academy and is trying to figure something out. Rose has been dreaming weird things that lead up to a change. No spoiler but there will be some Lemons. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first FanFiction so please tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I do not own the right to any of the characters in this book Richelle Mead does the only thing I own is the plot.**

Chapter One

_Flashback._

_"Roza," the most beautiful voice told me. "Roza, I love you and always will love you." I couldn't focus all I could think about was his voice. It has a calm warmth to it that made me want to melt. But the problem was I didn't know who this voice was, or where it was coming from all I knew was that I was drawn to it._

_"Who are you?" I whispered._

_"Someone who you will meet one day. You were made for me and I will search for you."_

_End flashback._

"Rose?" Lissa asked. Oh oops I totally forgot that I was sitting in the cafeteria with her.

"Mmm."

"Did you hear anything I just said?" No I hadn't because I was thinking about this mysterious voice.

"Umm, yeah Liss I was," I didn't what else to say.

"Oh really?" she wasn't going to let up was she. But I didn't want to tell her what was happening.

"Yeah."

Thank God as if feeling my unease my brother Mason Hathaway walked towards the table. His red hair swaying in the wind. I always wondered how he had got red hair but didn't think I should ask my parents. He was followed by Christian who is Lissa's boyfriend, Eddie my twin brother, Adrian who was in love with me ahhhh and Sydney my friend who had moved here not that long ago.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Rosie," Mason replied with a huge grin on his face.

Everyone else said hello and sat down.

"Guys I have something to tell you," Mason said.

"What is it?" Lissa asked him with excitment showing on her face.

"We have a new student at school his name is Dimitri Belikov and I would like you all to meet him tonight," Mason told us all.

"Oh that sounds awesome why don't we meet at Rose's place," ahhh Adrian just had to say that didn't he. "You don't mind do you?"

"Umm... Well... I-" I stuttered before getting intrupted by Lissa.

"That should be fine and anyway we do this all the time." I glared at her. _Sorry,_ she said through the bond.

Ok, Lissa and I have a bond, but we don't know how it happened. One day I just woke up in the clinic and felt everything that Lissa was feeling and what she was thinking. I thought that I had gone insane until I was sucked into her head. The only people that know about this are Christain, Mason, Eddie, Sydney, Mum, Dad and myself and Lissa of course.

"Ok then, we will meet there at 6:30," Mason said before leaving as quickly as he had arrived. We were all stared at where he had just been standing then got up ourselves and left.

I arrived back at my place and quickly started to clean up all the while thinking about this Dimitri guy. After cleaning I jumped into the shower. I had laid everything out on my bed and was now getting ready excited for what he may be like. Weither he was sexy, smart, childish or a big romantic.

For some strange reason I felt drawn to his name it had an amazing ring to it when ever I thought of it or said it out loud.

The time was ticking away fast and before long there was a knock at my door. I got up from the bed and walked towards the door. Carefully I slid open the door and was met by everyone. My eyes found there way to a stranger to the group and I couldn't thake them off him. My heart began to beat fast in my chest and my palms began to sweat.

_Why am I feeling like this? _I ask myself. _Why this guy I have never met him before?_

"Hmm. Rose are you going to let us in?" Christian said. Ah good old Sparky always too impatient for his own good.

"Sorry Spa- Christain," I was about to say Sparky but thought better of it. "Please everyone come in."

"Thanks, Rosie," Mason said with a huge smile on his face. I think he knew what I was going to say.

They all walked in and sat down but some weird chance I ended up sitting next to Dimitri which was really awkward.

"So guys I would like you all to meet Dimitri he has just started attending and I just happened to run into him while he was unpacking his things from a cab. Ok guys introduce yourselves to him since he doesn't know anyone in this room but me." Mason told everyone.

"Hello, Dimitri my name is Lissa and this is my boyfriend Christain." Christain waved and Dimitri just nodded his head in acknowledgement..

"Hey, I'm Sydney," she extended her hand but he didn't take it.

"Hello, Dimitri I'm Eddie and Mason is my older brother," he didn't do anything.

Lastly it was me. "Hello, I'm Rosemarie but everyone calls me Rose and I'm Eddie's twin sister and Mason's younger sister. It is a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can be good friends," I said this with a smile my words cheerful and caring.

"Hello everyone as you all know my name is Dimitri and I would love to be friends with any of you. Oh and it is really nice to meet everyone," his eyes scanned to group as he said that and when they reached me I was happiness and respect.

What was going on his voice was so calm and sweet that it relaxed me and I have only heard that voice in one thing... My dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was shattered how..how was he real? I thought he was just a dream. A fiction character I had mad up. But no he was real but the question was how did he know that I was here?

"Roza?" Dimitri said. Fuck that scared me. He had called me that in the dream so many times. I don't know what to say or do. How is this him in the flesh the real person who had been in my dreams?.

"Rosie? What's the matter hun?" Mason asked worry all over his face.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to be alone right now," I was so confused but yet I was happy. Happy that I had found him. "Dimitri wait thought I want to talk to you alone for a second." Everyone looked worried and shocked that I had asked him to stay behind.

After they had all left I sat on my bed and tapped beside me. He walked over a sat down.

"So what was it that you wanted Rose?" Dimitri asked me.

"What are you?" I asked him.

"I am a dhampir just like you," he looked more worried then before.

"But how... How did I hear you in my own dreams? It is as if we are one of the same soul and mind," I sounded crazy and I knew it.

"Wait so you were having dreams about me as well? I thought that you were just a girl I had dreamed up but now I'm confused."

"I know we have only just met but I... I feel drawn to you. I don't know but I do," I started to move closer to him. But before I could say anything more I was sucked into Lissa's head.

_What the hell?_ I thought

"How could she ask him to stay behind. She only just met the fucking bastard and already trusts him. I'm her fucking best friend," Lissa said to Christian. I was shocked.

Quickly I was back in my own head dazed and confused. "Rose? Rosemarie? Roza?" Dimitri kept rpeating my name over and over again.

"Mmm," I said.

"What just happened? Why did you not respond to me when I was calling to you?" Dimitri looked concerned.

"I-" should I tell him? What the hell I should tell him. "I was just sucked into Lissa's head," here it comes I think.

"Sucked into her head what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well we have a bond and I don't know much about it."

"Ok then."

"What? This doesn't seem weird to you at all," I was so shocked.

"No it doesn't because anything you say I will believe you."

After he said that he got up and left leaving mt to my thoughts.

Lissa I need to talk to Lissa and tell her everything. I quickly text her and ask her to come over. As if she was waiting outside m door she there in a flash.

"Lissa... I'm sorry I didn't ask you to stay back with me but I had to ask Dimitri something and now I will tell you something that I should of told you weeks ago. Ok so a few weeks ago I started having these weird dreams in which I kept hearing this strange, calming voice call to me. At first I thought that I had imagined this person then I has the same dream but this time with different words spoken. It was so shocking and then when I heard Dimitri speak I knew that he was the one from my dreams the one who was calling to me. I asked Dimitri back because I didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or if he didn't know what was happening. I stopped to take in a deep breath and then started again. He told me he was having the same types of dreams thought instead of him calling my name I was calling his.

"Wow I didn't even know that and I just called him a fucking bastard for taking my best friend away from me," Lissa was almost in tears so I moved towards her.

"Liss, don't worry I promise next time you will be helping me in every step of the way and making sure I fully understand what is happening."

We talk until curfew then Lissa had to go. After she left I quickly got into me pajamas and went to bed. Only to be brought into a dream with Dimitri again. I thought it would be just like the other ones but it wasn't.

In this one I could see Dimitri his amazing shoulder length brown hair hanging down framing his perfect face.

"Wow it looks so different here when I can see and touch you," I whispered.

"I know," he said. He stepped a little bit closer to me and my breath caught I could smell his colonge. God it smelt so fucking amazing all I wanted was to bath in that sent for eternity.

I don't know why but the dream suddenly faded and I realised I was being woken up but by who at this time of night.

I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that it was 8:45. Fuck I was supposed to up. I opened the door and in rushed Eddie all hot and bothered from probably running from the boys dorm room the here.

"Sorry Eddie I over slept," I told him while I hurridly got dressed and did my hair and make up. I was just brushing my teeth when I saw that Eddie looked bored. I tried not to choke on the toothbrush and spat out the toothpaste that was in my mouth.

"Ready?" I asked Eddie.

"Yep," he replied.

So off we went to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own this Richelle Mead does all I own is the plot and maybe a few charaters in the near future.**

Chapter 3

On our way to the cafeteria I was stopped in my tracks. I was sucked into Lissa's head and she was crying. I had to find out what was wrong so I told Eddie that I would meet him and the others at the cafeteria later. I ran towards Lissa's room only to be hit with what had happened.

Oh My God he was going to die. But first I had to check on Lissa. I rushed into her room and towards the bathroom just in time to she held a balade to her wrist and was about to cut herself.

"LISSA!" I screamed.

She slowly looked up. Tears streaming down her strigoi pale cheeks.

"Lissa don't do this. It will kill me if you do," no I was in tears.

"L...Look Rose...I...I don't know what has come over me. He... he dumpt me and I don't know why."

"Liss quick get cleaned up and meet me in the foyer. Ok?" I asked her.

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Hurry up," I thell her before leaving.

I was waiting for about 5 minutes before she came out. "Geez Liss take long enough. Come on I'm hungry."

"Rose, you always lighten up the darkest days," she said I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Well if I weren't here who would keep you all in line? Huh?" I was making a joke but she didn't seem to notice. "Don't worry Liss I will hurt him and hurt him real good with the help of Eddie and Mason of course."

That earned me one of her award winning smiles. "Gee Rose you make everything sound less compicated then it is." She stopped me just before we got into the cafeteria. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about what happened this morning," she extended her right pinkie in which I took.

"I promise Liss, now can we please go and get some food?" I said and all she did was laugh.

We slowly walked into the cafeteria and were met by the eyes of Eddie he knew I needed to leave in a hurry but didn't know that it was about Liss.

"Hey guys," I called out when we neared the table."

"Hey Rosie," Eddie said. "Have you seen Christian?" I felt Lissa harden at the use of his name. "Lissa?"

"Why would I know?" Lissa asked flustered.

"Well maybe because he is your boyfriend," Adrian said looking flustered as to why she whould say that.

"Nope he is not my boyfriend so just fucking leave it," Lissa yelled.

"Liss, calm down. Don't get to worked up ok. Breathe in and out let the fresh air calm you," I said it so calmly that it shocked me.

I felt a warm presence behind me and didn't know why. I spun around quickly. A little too quickly because I almost fell to the ground. Just before I hit the ground I felt strong arms engolfe me. After I had regained my balance I looked up and saw his eyes. I wanted to evaporate and become nothing. Dimitri's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. It burned from where his arms laid but it was a good burn.

"Careful Roza, don't hurt yourself," he whispered to me. Louder he said, "hey guys." Oh My God his mouth was so close to mine all I wanted him to do was lean in and kiss me though that didn't happen of course because he let me go and walked towards the table.

"Hey Dimitri," everyone said.

"So what's wrong with Lissa?" Dimitri said pointing in her direction.

"Umm... Well-" I was interupted by Lissa.

"Nothing ok nothing is wrong with me I'm just a little down that's all."

"Oh ok," Dimitri replied in a whisper. He knew something was up.

"Guys did you know we have an assembly soon?" Mase asked.

"No. What's it about?" I asked. making my way to sit down.

"I don't it was one of those last minute things, oh and it isn't a whole school assembly it is just for the senior Dhampirs," Mase answered.

"Really?" he nods. "Tha's so weird."

"I know," he says.

Hmm, I wonder what this about? I know it isn't about trails because they are ages away. What could this assembly be about?

_At the assembly_

"We have called you all here because we are going to test a new theory whith have about co-operation and team work with others. So you will be assigned to another Dhampir. This will allow you to get to know someone better," Alberta told us."Now I am going to read your names off the list and who you are paired with I will only say the first persons name and the other should move and sit with them.

"Claire Attkins and Lucy Prier." **(A.N. I choose these to to be known because they will have great affect in the story as it progresses. As will any other character I mention that isn't from the Vampire Academy or Bloodlines Series.)**

The two girls squealed and moved near each other. I wonder who I will get? I hope it is someone nice. Oh maybe it will be Eddie. I wish Mason hadn't graduated last year because it would have been awesome if we were in the same group. I wasn't paying attention when they said Eddie so I focused in hoping my name would be called out with his.

"Eddie Hathaway and Sydney Sage." Fuck. Who am I going to be with? I'm nervous now what if its Jesse? **(In this story Jesse is a Dhampir).** Next my name is called.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own this Richelle Mead does all I own is the plot and maybe a few charaters in the near future.**

Chapter 4

"Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov." What? No that can't be. I don't even know him properally. But yet why am I so worried? He is one of my friends, right?

Dimitri moved next to me and smiled. "This will be fun, Coach."

"What did you just call me?" I asked him.

"I called you coach is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all. It was just random."

"Well I thought that since you were my partner and I didn't really do much stuff at school that you could show me the ropes," he gave me a pleading look and his eyes looked like they were about to turn into melted chocolate.

"Sure. This shall be fun."

"Cool. So where to since the assembly is over?" Wait it's over I have been in conversation with him and hadn't noticed.

"Why don't we go back to my dorm room or we could chill in the library. Which one?" I asked him.

"Hmm. As much I'd like to say your room. I'm not that kind of guy and I would really like to see the library you guys have here."

"Ooh someone is a bookworm," I said laughing.

"Am not," he couldn't keep a straight face and just started laughing wih me. We got up and headed to the library.

"Wow," Dimitri said awestruck as to how big our library was. "This is amazing Roza," he gave up on using Couch and went back to using Roza. I didn't mind because secretly I loved that name.

"Quick find a book before Voldermort takes it away," he just smiled at this.

"I'm off." He soon left in search of a book and I found myself trailing behind him. He went the the very back corner where I don't know what books were there. I just leaned against the wall waiting. He must of found it because he turned around but what caught my attenion was that he was checking me out not the book.

"See something you like, Comrade?" I don't know where the name came from it just fitted him nicely.

Instead of answering he smashed his lips onto mine. It felt like a fire was pulsating through my body. I was in shock for a while then I started to kiss him back.

**DPOV**

I was so happy when Alberta said I would be partnered with Roza. I got up from my sit and wandered over to her with a huge smile on my face. "This will be fun, Coach" I tell her. I wanted to try and make her laugh by calling her Coach but it didn't work.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"I called you Coach is that a bad thing?"

"No not at all. It was just random."

"Well I thought that since you were my partner and I didn't really do much stuff at school that you could show me the ropes," I tried to give her a pleading look and by what she said next it worked.

"Sure. This shall be fun."

"Cool. So where to since the assembly is over?" by the looks of it she hadn't even noticed that the assembly was over.

"Why don't we go back to my dorm room or we could chill in the library. Which one?" she asked me.

"Hmm. As much I'd like to say your room. I'm not that kind of guy and I would really like to see the library you guys have here."

"Ooh someone is a bookworm," she said laughing.

"Am not," I said struggling to keep a start face. We got up and heading towards the library.

"Wow," I say when I see it. "This is amazing Roza," I said. I had given up on using Couch because it was just really weird.

"Quick find the book before Voldermort takes it away," she joked.

"I'm off," I say before rushing off to find a book. I went to the very back corner since I saw a sign that said that the Western novels were here. I didn't know Roza was behind me until I turned around with the book I was going to read. I couldn't help but stop to check her out. Her dark brown hair which looked black in the sunlight, her gorgous brown eyes which looked like they would melt at any minute, her large breast god I enjoyed looking at them, then her amazing curvy figure and tan.

She must have noticed mw checking her out because she said, "see something you like, Comrade?" Did I see something I liked yes I saw everything I liked.

Instead of answering I stepped forward and attached my lips to hers. Feeling heat rush all over my body. She must of been in shock because after and few seconds she started to kiss me back.

I savoured the feel of her lips on mine as I pushed her hard up against the wall. She didn't resist me because she coud feel this sensation too well I think anyway. I wasn't going to let things get to heated becase we were in public.

We both pulled away at the same time and looked into each others eyes.

"Dimitri we have to keep this a secret," Roza told me.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted this?" I asked her I feel the tears forming in my eyes. One escaped and she kissed it away.

"No silly, I mean we have to keep us a secret."

"Oh I see Roza, I think anyway. So what you're telling me that you want to be with me right?"

"Right Comrade, I want to be with you now and forever. I know we have only known what we look like for two days but I believe that we have known each other longer since the dreams. I have been in love with you since the first dream," she confessed.

Oh My God Roza just admitted that she has loved me since we first spoke. I am so awestruck that I don't reply and crush my lips to hers again. She mustn't of cared because she started to caress me face with her hands. God I love you Roza, I thought to myself. We should head back to her place or mine before clothes start flying off around us.

As if Roza was reading my thoughts she said, "We should head back now the others will probably come searching for us." With that we quickly rushed out of the Library but of course after I had checked my book out and went to Roza's room after messaging everyone to come over because we were going to have a games night. This made my day go from amazing to off the chart.

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own this Richelle Mead does all I own is the plot and maybe a few characters in the near future.**

Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**RPOV**

We are playing Truth or Dare which should be fun. After Dimitri's and my outing to the library we thought it would be a good idea to play it with everyone so we texted them all and in a hurry they all rushed to play. But we had a really hard question we had to ask, who was going start?

"I think I should start," Eddie said.

"No I think I should Eddie since I'm the oldest here," Mason said.

"Guy calm down I know who should do it," I said.

Everyone turned towards me and all at the same time said,"who?"

"I think Dimitri should, he is the new one to the group and needs a proper initiation, so why don't we dare him first?"

"Sure," everyone agreed well everyone but Dimitri.

"Cool," I said. " Dimitri I need you to go and wait outside until we have decided what it is."

"Fine," he reluctantly said.

Once he left we made sure to lock and head to the bathroom so he wouldn't hear us. We came up with some pretty awesome ideas some of which we for truth as well since we didn't know what he was going to choose, but I am to reluctantly say that Adrian's were the best. We called Dimitri back in and he didn't look happy.

"Ok Dimitri truth or dare?" Eddie asks him.

"Dare I'm not pussy," Dimitri said trying to show strength but failing.

"Ok we dare you to go into Alberta's office and ask her for a quick one."

"Fine," he said as he stormed out the door towards her office.

All the while I was thinking about our kiss. Was it a good thing that we had done that or should get to know each other more? I know I spilled my heart out to him but it was confusing and I didn't want thin to think I was easy to get. Seriously I have been with more the ten guys since middle school and had never been intermit with any of them, of course I said I love you to a few but never knowing what true love was at all. Maybe I should tell him that it would be best to stay friends until we at least got to know-

"Rose?" I was snapped out of my thought by Lissa. "We're here." Sure enough we were right outside Alberta's office.

"Ok," I replied to her.

"What you're not going to start laughing evilly are you? Cause I know that's something you would of done by now, why the change?"

I don't reply to her. What Dimitri and I did seems wrong now we are both smart skids but what happens if we get to focused on each other? Will our grades drop? Will we be unable to graduate?

"Go on Dimitri," I heard Adrian say from behind me.

"Ok then," he replied. He stepped forward and the rest of us moved out of sight. He knocked once and the door opened.

"Mr Belikov what are you doing up?" Alberta asked.

"I was just wondering if you could maybe fit in a quick one," Dimitri told her.

Lissa who was hiding beside me was trying to contain her laughter as she heard that and a snort escaped her. Alberta seemed to notice us and took this as an exiting way to prank Dimitri.

"Oh Mr Belikov I have been waiting for you to ask me that since you arrived here," Alberta said. Now I was the one containing n laughter because I knew Alberta had heard Lissa's snort.

Dimitri looked baffled and scared he was worried Alberta was going to kiss him or something.

**DPOV**

Oh My God. I can't believe Alberta just said that. I think I was about to puck. That was so disgusting. I could hear Adrian laughing his head off at what she said and it looked like a flower pot was shaking. Sure enough that pot fell to the ground and behind it was a hysterical Mason. Geez cause he was older I thought he would take this more seriously, but I was wrong.

"Guardian Hathaway what the hell are you doing behind that pot plant and why is Dimitri here asking for a quick one?" Alberta asked.

"Umm well-" Mason stuttered.

"It was my idea Guardian Petrov," Roza said," I was the one who had the idea to play truth or dare and it seems that this dare was to gross for it, I don't care if you give me a detention or suspend me just please don't punish these guys for something I asked them to do." She looked utterly upset that this was the end of the game but I could see the truth in her eyes as she spoke, knowing that she would protect her friends and family.

"I am not going to do any of that stuff just please be more responsible, you are a senior and if this gets around it will make the younger kids believe that this is suitable to do at school. Understand?"

"Yes I understand completely."

"Good now off you go and I I hope you learn your lesson, oh and next time tell me when you are going to play so I can at least warn some teachers about what you are going."

**RPOV**

Back in my room.

"Well guys I guess we have to play something different, any ideas?" I asked.

As if someone was trying to get us caught there was a knock at the door. Slowly I got up and walked towards it. "Who is it?" I ask as I reach the door.

"It's Mia, can I come in?"

I let out a breath as it undo the door. "Hey Mia," I hear Eddie say from behind me.

"Hey," she replies to him."So what are you guys doing?"

"Well you came just in time tell us a game that we can play," I say.

"Why don't we play pick up lines?" she asks us.

"That sounds like an awesome idea," we all say together.

"Ok Mason and Eddie you guys go first winner plays on. Remember to get out you have to laugh or say out."

"Hey, nice legs what time do they open?" Eddie started.

"Are you a parking ticket, cause you have FINE written all over you," Mason countered.

"Let's watch tv, you can move my antenna and I'll push all your buttons to turn you on."

"If I were a monkey I'd love your banana."

"Damn it I'm out," Eddie says.

"Next up Mason and Lissa," I say.

"Are those spare pants? Cause your ass is out of this world," Mason began.

"Hey is it just me are is something rock hard around here?" Lissa said back.

"If you were a burger at McDonald's you'd be McGorgeous."

"If I were a tour guide I'd show you around."

"Damn I'm out," Mason said.

"Next Lissa and Mia," Dimitri says.

"I would walk with you even if I was wet," Lissa said.

"If you were nail I'd hammer you in," Mia said back.

"If I was a puppet would you pull my strings?"

"Fuck I'm out. Nice one Liss you're on fire," Mia said.

"Thanks Mia."

"Next Lissa and Adrian," Mason called out.

"Was your dad a baker? Cause you sure have some nice buns," Lissa started.

"If you were a river I'd jump in you until I got wet," Adrian countered.

They went on for a while until Adrian said,"you know I'd love to ride you like donkey."

"Next Adrian and Dimitri," Lissa said.

**Review please. I'm going to stop it here because this is we're it is going to get interesting and things will happen between Adrian, Dimitri and Rose. :D hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own this Richelle Mead does all I own is the plot and maybe a few characters in the near future.**

Chapter 6: The challeges

**DPOV**

_"Adrian and Dimitri," Lissa said. _

Fuck it's my turn, I think to myself.

We both step up are look into each others eyes.

Adrian starts, "If you were a zombie I'd trick shot you all night."

My turn, " if you were a chairlift I'd ride you to your peak."

"You so sweet is this candy I'm tasting."

"You know you could sit on my lap and I give you the ride of your life."

"Hi, I'm Mr Right, someone said you were looking for me."

"The word of the day is legs, lets go back to my place and spread the word."

"Out," Adrian said disappointedly.

"Ok last one, Rose and Dimitri," Mia shouted.

"Hey Comrade I hope you are prepared to lose," Rose said.

"Hmm you'll be the only one losing Rose," I said back.

"Start," Lissa called out.

"You know if I had a dollar for every time I saw a girl like you, I'd be one rich man," I started.

"You know after the tour why don't you and I do something a little fruitier than this," Rose brought back.

"Wanna play train? I ca set it on your face and you can go chew chew."

"Can I touch your belly button... From the inside?"

"I don't know about pies but you sure made my banana cream."

Rose motioned me forwards with her finger and I obeyed," I just made you come with one finger imagine what I could do with my whole hand." I was strangling a laugh.

"You must live on a chicken farm, 'cause you sure know how to raise a cock."

"My mother always told me not to look at pretty women, because I would go rock hard."

I laughed, "Dimitri you're out," Rose said. "That means I win."

**RPOV**

"What next?" I ask.**  
**

"Hmm we could play Kiss the killer or I never," Mia said.

"What's kiss the killer?" Lissa asks.

"Well everyone sits in a circle and draws a card at the beginning determining who this killer will be. To determine this one of the cards will be the joker. Once everyone has a card they each put a blindfold on. Once everyone has their blindfold on the likelier removes his or hers and decides who they want to kill with a kiss before the time runs out and puts their blindfold back on. After the time has run out the person who was kissed has to say I'm dead once the person has said that everyone removes their blindfolds and has to guess who the killer is. If they chose someone who want the killer that person has to prove it by sowing their card. Once they show their they're out. And it begins again but with less people," I explained.

"That sounds cool lets play that," Lissa says.

"Ok just let me go and find seven scarves in which we can use for blindfold," I say. "Liss can you grab the playing cards from my second draw please?"

"Sure Rose."

Ok after finding the scarves be get into a circle. All the cards are spread out in the middle of the circle. Before we start I rearrange them just in case someone looked and saw which one was the joker.

"Ok everyone grab a scarf and then quickly grab a card," Mia says.

I grab my purple scarf since its my favourite and quickly grab a card.

"Ok once everyone has a scarf and a card look at the card making sure no one sees it," I say.

Fuck I got the 6 of Hearts. Looks like I'm not the killer.

**DPOV**

Oh My God I got the joker. Shit who am going to kill first? If I kill Rose they might easily suspect me and Rose would already know it was me because of the heat that rushed through us when we kiss or well when I kiss her anyway.

"Everyone blindfolds on," Rose calls out to us.

I quickly grab my blindfold and tie it up, not to tight because then it would be hard to get off.

"Everyone got their blindfolds on?" I hear Mia mutter.

"Yup," everyone says.

"Ok killer you have 2 minutes to kill someone, your time starts now."

I quickly remove my blind fold and drop it in front of me. Hmm who to choose? Maybe I should kiss Mia or Lissa. But then what about Rose. My mind is made up I am going to kiss Mia since it would be suspicious if I kissed Lissa or Rose. I crawl forward into the circle and turn towards Mia. Carefully I lean in and kiss her cheek. I move back to my place and put my blindfold back on.

The timer ran out and Mia called out, "I'm dead." And sat outside of the circle.

Now it was time to vote, Lissa; Eddie, Eddie; Adrian, Adrian; Rose, Rose; Eddie, Eddie; Mason, Me; Eddie. Eddie was suspected to be the killer so he had to show his card proving that he wasn't the killer. I felt sorry but glad that someone was watching me now.

The next round I kissed Mason, I don't know why I did maybe to make them think that it was a girl not a guy. This time everyone voted for Lissa but Lissa proved them wrong by showing her card. Which meant that only Adrian, Rose and myself were left.

I didn't want to kiss Adrian so I went straight to Rose. Unlike the other ones I kissed her on the lips and had a make out session with her while the others were watching but didnt focus on any of them.

At the end Rose called out I'm dead and Adrian gave me a suspicious look knowing all well that I was to killer.

"Ok I've had enough of this I'm going to go to bed, please let's finish this tomorrow night," Rose said while yawning. I looked towards the clock and noticed that it was 1:30am. Fuck we better go and it's a school night.

"Ok we're going," Lissa calls out as we head to the door.

I was almost out when Rose stopped me by saying, "Not you Dimitri I have have to tell you something."

As the others left I closed the door and turned towards Rose.

**Review please. Tell me what you think is going to happen, what you think Rose will tell Dimitri and how you think Dimitri will react. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own this Richelle Mead does all I own is the plot and maybe a few characters in the near future.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner been busy with school work.**

**There will be a special POV that I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 7

**DPOV**

Why does Rose want to talk to me alone? Does she want to make out? From the look on her face that was the last thing on her mind.

"Dimitri, we need to talk. I think that what we did was wrong and that it shouldn't happen again," she told me.

"Since when did you think that?" I asked her.

"Since I figured out I was your mentor type thing for a class that I need good grades in." Her face wasn't showing anything. Fuck this must be bad.

"Ok Rose, I understand but I will not stop loving you."

"Ok, but it's so strange my mind is racing, my soul, is exploding and my heart just doesn't know what to do."

I feel shocked as to how she can say this, that one kiss we shared will stick with me until we do it again, but what I really want to know is why she has changed her mind after confessing to liking me since the first dream and the change in her eyes. When we kissed, I could see passion and admiration in them, now all I can see is well... nothing. It scares me to think that this is what's happening.

"Listen Rose, I think I should go and think. Maybe we can talk tomorrow?"I say.

"Ok Dimitri, bye," she replies her expression blank,her voice emotionless. With that, I leave her room and practically run to my room ,happy to be in the privacy of it and crumple to the bed and cry.

Through the tears I shed I was always wondering the same thing, why did she say that? Why is she doing what she is doing? Does she know that if a dhampir and a dhampir be together that it will change a lot of things?

I don't know when I fell asleep but the next thing I know my alarm is going off.

**RPOV**

How could I say that to Dimitri? I know that I have strong feelings for him but why did I have to stop after just one kiss? Why did he tell me tragedy would come if I fell in love with a dhampir?

_Flashback. After Rose kissed Dimitri._

_"Rosemarie, I must tell you something. It is to do with your... your dreams," my father stuttered._

_"What about them?" I asked._

_"Rosemarie, the dreams are the beginning of a prophecy. If you are ever drawn or in love with a person, say for example a dhampir," the word dhampir escaped his lip like a word forbidden for him to speak even though I am one," this person, from by which is part of the prophecy as you are, he will be taken into dreams with his spirit guide. The spirit guide is not known to anyone but itself, you yourself have a spirit guard which allows you to process and change the vision you see in a dream and you can manipulate it at your own will," when my father had finished I was baffled, first at how he knew so much of these spirit guards and second by which is the prophecy._

_"Dad what do you mean by prophecy? Are you saying that I have a role in the world that only god knows about?" I asked._

_"Rose dear, the prophecy choose you to lead the Moroi and Dhampirs to the destruction of all evil, and yes your role in this is only seen by god No one knows how the prophecy will turn out. So Rose in other words you are the chosen one as well as the one sharing your dreams."_

_End of flashback._

I sit on my bed thinking. How on earth am I the chosen one? How do I fight to save all from the clutches of evil? And how am I supposed to tell Dimtiri that he and I are to dot his together?

I sink face down into me pillow overcome by sorrow and regret. The tears start to well up in my eyes as my mind wanders to Dimtiri. Did I upset him? Make him hate me? Make his world turn from pleasure and grace to dull and boring? I don't know if I will get he answers to this but I know one day that this will be over and that the world we know will be free... Hopefully anyway.

I slowly close my eyes waiting for the day to end finally and drift off to a sleep that is riddled with nightmares and despair.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and start to get ready for the day. I wonder what will happen today if it will be easy going or if I regret everything that I did yesterday?

After I finish, I hurriedly leave my room and walk to Lissa's.

**LPOV**

Fuck, what do I tell Rose? I ask myself. How the hell to I tell her that I saw her kiss Dimitri, that I watched her tell him that it wasn't right, that I saw her father tell her everything. Fuck.

I walk towards the shower a towel wrapped around me about to get in then I hear a knock at the door.

This better be good I say as I drop my towel and grab my bathrobe.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Liss it's me Christian," Fuck." Open the door I have to talk to you."

"Why should I?"

"Because this is really important and I want to tell you it in person and not through someone else."

"Fine," I say reluctantly as I move towards the door," But any funny business and you're gone, got that?"

"Sure Liss just please open the door."

I fling the door open and see a pale Christian with bloodshot eyes and what looks like fresh tears on the side of his cheeks. If I weren't in a crabby mood with him I would of done something to stop those tears. Fuck, stop it Lissa, I scald myself.

"Hey," he whispers. "I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me."

"Christian what you did was terrible how could you treat me like that? One minute you say you love me the Next you say I'm a cheater."

"Liss I'm sorry alright, I never meant to hurt you ok, please give me a chance again."

I give a harsh laugh,"Why should I?"

"Because of this," before I can say or do anything his lips are on mine. I can't think, why does he make me feel this way? All I can think is how I missed this. But what do I do?

**Review please. :P**

**How will Lissa react? Will she tell him no? Will she kiss him back? Tell me what you think should happen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own this Richelle Mead does all I own is the plot and maybe a few characters in the near future.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner been busy with school work. **

**Ok will try and get a few more chapters up this week, 'cause it's Easter holidays and should have more again after that since school holidays are two and a half weeks later.**

**LPOV**

What I do next, I think shattered Christian dramatically. While he was kissing me I pulled back and slapped him as hard as I could, making him recoil and jump backwards.

"What the fuck Liss?" he screeched.

"Don't you every do that again," I said, my words were laced with so much venom that he jumped again.

Before I can say or do anything else he was out the door.

What the hell was Christian thinking kissing me like that? Why the hell did he come back just to say he was sorry? Grrrr, I scream in my head.

**CPOV**

How the hell could Lissa do that? I asked myself as I made my way to my room, my face still stinging from where she had slapped me. I think my heart just vanished into a black hole. After everything that I had said to her before we broke up, I wallowed in for the past few days. Yesterday I realised that I couldn't live without her in my life, so I started to plan out today's events. What could of happened, what couldn't of happened. What she might of said, or how she would of reacted to me. It wasn't in my plans to kiss her like that but what could I say the woman drives me crazy when I was around her.

I started to wonder what would make me a bit happier so I decided to find my favourite cousin.

I was walking around for hours until I stumbled upon the cabin my cousin, Tasha, always stayed in.

I knew it was strange me becoming happy when around someone who I hardly spoke to but it just did since she was my only family at this school.

I walked up to the cabins door and just before I could knock to door flew open.

"What the fuck, Tasha?" I asked.

"Oops sorry, Christian, didn't know you were there," she replied.

"Oh it fine," I spat.

"I really am sorry, geez you're worse than Mia on her period," she said trying to joke, but failing. "So anyway what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't fucking worry about it," said and stormed off.

**RPOV**

I'm on my way to tell Dimitri about what my father told me. I really hope he doesn't think I'm lying.

I keep a steady pace as I walk down his hall, freaking out big time because of what I was going to do next.

I reach his door and bring my hand up to knock, but before I can I chicken out. I wait a minute before trying again, my hand shaking, and knock. Plastering a straight look on my face I wait for him to open the door.

The door opens revealing Dimitri in black slacks and a tank top.

"Hey Rose," he said.

"Hey," I reply still scared.

"Would you like to come in?" he asks me.

"Sure," I answer plastering a smile on my face.

I take a seat on his couch and cross my legs.

"So Rose what brings you to my dorm room?" Dimitri asks.

"Well I have to tell you something."

"And that would be?"

"It's about the dreams, what they involve us doing," I struggle to say.

"What about them?"

"Well the dreams are, they are to do with a prophecy. A prophecy that you and I are the beginning of."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks me.

"Well yesterday my father told me that the dream had a meaning, and that we were apart of this meaning. That we will be the ones to lead the Moroi and Dhampirs to victory over the evil. We are the ones to bring piece to our society." I babbled.

"So wait you're telling me that we are both apart of some, make believe hindo crap that we can't avoid?"

"Yes Dimitri, that is exactly what I am telling you," I said, I looked up into his eyes capturing a look of shock and anger. "I know you're angry but god do you have to make it so obvious."

**DPOV**

Wow I was in utter shock as Rose's words hit me. I was part of something. I was actually going to have a part in this world, not just by becoming a guardian. Though I was angry at her for not telling me any soon I was kind of happy about being with her during this. Maybe I could change her mind.

"Rose this may be a lot to take in and I am angry, but I'm angry because you didn't tell me as soon as you found out," I told her. The look on her face was priceless and it was hard for me not to crack up.

"I-Umm- I'm going to umm go, bye," she stuttered and was off in a hurry clearly embarrassed.

I sigh loudly knowing that something I said had made her embarrassed to the point of running.

Quickly I pulled out my phone and dialled the only person who could help me right now.

After two rings there was worried hello.

"Hello, Mama it Dimtiri," I told my mother.

"Oh My God is that really you Dimka? I know it has only been a few weeks but how are you? Have you made any friends? Is the school good?" Typical Mama always rambling on and on when she was excited to hear news.

"Yes Mama, it is really me. I'm good, it's great hearing your voice. Yes, I have made some great friends, all of which are amazing people, in particular I met a girl named Rose and she is absolutely amazing."

"Oo is she hot?" My mother asked far to quickly.

"Mama," I scoffed,"yes she is, but don't say I said that."

"I promise."

"So how are things in Russia?" I asked, realising just how much I missed my home town.

"They're great, honey. The weather is getting better and Vika is doing really well in school." My sister Viktoria had just recently started doing combat classes in school and it was good to hear that she was doing well. Maybe she got the good fighter genes as well.

"That's great Mama," I tell her then hear a soft tap on my door. "Sorry Mama I have to go one of my friends is at the door."

"Ok well talk to you later, Dimka, I love you."

"Yep, sure I have a lot to tell you. I love you too." With that I hung up and walked towards the door.

Slowly I opened it, seeing a young girl with light brown hair and lime green eyes.

"Why hello there," I said sounding pleasant.

"Hi," she said blushing.

"What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Miss?" I asked her.

"Jillian, Jillian Dragomir, but you can just call me Jill. I'm Lissa's little sister," she rambled. God she seemed to be like my mother though Jill seemed to only ramble when she was nervous.

"Well than Jill what would you like?"

"I was kind of wondering if you- umm- if you could- umm- maybe teach me some self defence. I have asked Rose and the other novices many a time and they always say no. I know I'm a Royal Moroi and all but I want to know how to protect myself."

"Well Jill, I can kind of see where you are heading with this, but I can also see why the others don't want you doing this."

"Why's that?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well because they don't want you to get hurt, and because they care about you."

"Oh, I see, well- umm- I better get going, middle school students aren't allowed in senior dorms," with that said she made a beeline out of door and down the stairs.

What was with me and women today?

**LPOV**

I was standing outside Rose's door, because I was going to tell her what happened between Christian and I and was also going to tell her about what I could now do with the bond.

I knocked and stood back out of the way so Rose could see me fully. I had made sure that I had the bond blocked to her since I found out about the two-way bond and knew she wouldn't be able to sense what I was thinking or read into my mind.

The door flew open and out popped Rose in her pyjamas with ice cream in her hands.

By the looks of it she had been crying or was just watching a movie, either way I knew she wasn't happy.

She had a mouth full of ice cream so I waited for her to swallow it before I said hey.

"Hey, Liss, what's up?" She asked me.

"A lot, that's why I came around I have heaps to tell you. Some of it being about Christian and I," I told her.

"Oo spill," once she said that she moved to the side and I knew there was no way I would leave without confessing.

We walk in a sit down on her couch before I start speaking. "Ok so you know about how Christian broke up with me," she nodded in response, "Well he had the guts to come over to my room today," paused telling her she could say something which of course she did.

"Really? That is so retarded even after everything, what happened?"

"Well we were just standing in my living room when he told me he was sorry, then out of no where he fucking kissed me."

Her jaw dropped at this completely engulfed in what I told her. Huh wonder how she will act when I tell her about the bond?

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I fucking slapped him around the side of the face that's what," I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh My God you didn't," she said gob smacked.

"Oh yes I did, he will probably have a huge bruise on his face tomorrow."

"What did he do next?"

"He said 'What the fuck, Liss?' And run out the room like a scared dog."

She couldn't contain her laughter at this part. "Wow that is hilarious. What else were you going to tell me about?" she said, her face showed that she was going to be content in finding out so here goes nothing.

**Review please. :P**

**By the way, I love you all for reading this and hope you all enjoy this.**


End file.
